The Comic
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Haruichi draws smut. Rating may change if I ever do anything more with this. (Changed title and rating because I'm paranoid about it)
1. Chapter 1

Haruichi quietly made his way to the back of the library. When he'd first gotten to Seidou, he'd found a nice little secluded spot away from everything else and hidden behind two bookcases. He'd almost missed it at the beginning, but had seen the sunlight shining in from the windows.

Squeezing his way into what he liked to call his sanctuary, he happily set his bag down and took a seat. Pulling out one of his notebooks, pencil case, and iPod, he jammed his earbuds in and opened to where he'd left off.

Frowning at his partly done sketch, he pulled out his phone and looked at the reference photos he had saved. Scrolling through them, he found the one he needed and looked from it to his drawing. Erasing part from the top, he made the lines a little more round, nodding at how much better it was.

He needed to finish the last two pages today, or he'd have a lot of upset customers. Upset customers meant no money, and no money meant no new games. And Haruichi had one game he wasn't about to miss out on.

Turning when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he sighed at who it was. "I'm a little busy Ayame," He said, pulling out an earbud.

The class president rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock. That's why I'm here. You about done?"

"I have two pages left."

"Still? You've been working on this same one for a _month_!"

"I know, but between baseball and nosy friends, I've been more pressed for time than usual. It's bad enough having to hide it from my roommates, but Eijun-kun's been barging into my room lately for help studying since midterms are coming up."

Ayame sighed and took a seat, one hand resting on her palm as she stared out the window. Honestly, she'd been shocked when she'd found out that the quietest and most overlooked person in her class drew smut about their school's – and other schools – baseball teams. Of course, she'd demanded to see everything he'd drawn for them, drooling over the amount of detail and drama contained, before making copies and selling them to their classmates – and a few teachers.

She was even in the process of making a deal with some of the other schools Haruichi drew smut about to sell them over there. Of course, most of the profit went to the artist (as he'd threatened to never let her near another of his comics again if she didn't), but she still made a nice sum herself.

She glanced over at his current work – a threesome between Eijun, Miyuki, and Chris due to popular demand – and flushed red at the scene, a huge grin on her face. Miyuki was the uke in this, and currently had his back pushed against Chris, who was sucking hickeys onto the second year's neck while sliding one hand up his shirt, and Eijun was busy undoing the catchers' belt while staring up at his seniors reaction.

Miyuki's face was flushed, his glasses askew on his face, and his mouth was open, small pants coming from it. She couldn't wait to read it. If there was one thing she loved more than the money she got from selling the comics, it was being the first one to read them.

The comics themselves were fairly short, but Haruichi did that for a reason. One was because shorter ones were easier for him to finish, but another was that he liked to span the story out into two or three different ones, forcing readers to wait for the part they really wanted – the hardcore sex scenes. As it was, everyone would have to wait for the next comic after this for the actual sex, though this one would have a nice preview at the end.

She'd asked him once how he got into drawing smut comics, and he'd just shrugged and said, "I started with drawing my favorite characters from some games I played and posting them to a fanart website online. Some people seemed to like them and started requesting more. Eventually, someone asked for two of the characters to be drawn together romantically. I'd never done anything like that, so I looked online for some references – which was a big mistake because all I got was porn and when my family found it I was grounded and had to have the _talk_ with my father.

"But I started drawing sex scenes and smut sometimes in middle school, and when I posted them everyone seemed to like them so I just kept drawing it. The more I drew it, the more I wanted to."

"And when did you start switching to real people?"

"When I got to Seidou. Have you been around the baseball team at all? There's _so much_ sexual tension it's not even funny. Of course, before you so _rudely_ barged in and found my comics, it was just a way for me to let out my frustration with nobody actually _doing_ anything about the tension."

Ayame hadn't taken offence to it. She'd learned that there was a whole other side to the pink haired teen in front of her, if you just got to know him well enough.

Seeing he was almost finished, she asked, "Have you ever considered branching out, and drawing other people?"

Haruichi paused and looked up at her, taking out his earbuds. "Like who?"

"I don't know, different clubs? Famous people? Characters you make up?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe I want to see something other than just Yaoi baseball freaks all the time. I know, how about you draw some _yuri_ next time? I'm sure it'll be a _huge_ hit!"

"I'm not qualified to draw naked females Ayame."

"You have no problem drawing naked males."

"Yeah, but I'm a male. And I see naked males regularly when I bathe. I have a multitude of references I can use for naked male bodies. I haven't seen a naked female before, and I'd rather not have to resort to porn. Now will you let me finish this?"

She stayed quiet as he worked, thinking. So all he needed was to see a naked female or two and he could draw some steamy girl on girl action?

So lost in her thoughts, she was surprised when he shoved the notebook over to her. "Finished. Don't forget to give me the original back when you're done making copies."

"Haru, wait!" She grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I'll let you see me naked if you draw me a yuri comic."

He blinked. "What?"

"Oh come _on_! I want to see you draw two girls having sex for a change! If that means you seeing me naked, then so be it!" The pink haired teen frowned suspiciously. "Oh _please_ Haru, like I'd actually want to fuck _you_ of all people. Just because I broke up with my boyfriend last month doesn't mean I'm _desperate_."

"Ouch. Your words wound me."

"Like you'd even _want_ it. You said it yourself – you'd rather draw it than have it."

"True. I decline though. Female bodies are all different – just like males. It'd take more than one naked woman for me to be able to draw what you want."

"Don't worry about that. I have _tons_ of pictures of naked females at home. Just say the word and you're welcome to them all."

"Then why did you offer yourself up?"

Here Ayame flushed. "Because I want you to draw me." She put her hands together and fidgeted. "With Miya-senpai."

Haruichi sighed. "I'll take a look at those photos you have, but I refuse to draw you and Sinomiya-senpai having sex."

"Why not?"

"Because the thought of seeing you naked is frankly horrifying and the thought of drawing you having sex is even worse."

Ayame pouted. "Fine. Let me know when you want to see those pictures, and you can come over. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make some copies to sell~"

Haruichi shook his head as she skipped off, the notebook safely tucked into her bag. Putting his things away, he stretched and made his way back to his room. He'd start on the next comic tomorrow. For now, he needed food and preferably to bleach his brain from the image of his friend naked.

* * *

 **This was based on a thought I had - What if Haruichi wrote/drew smut about his teammates. I don't know if I'll do anything else with this or not, but I'll leave it as incomplete for now. Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruichi wasn't sure what he was expecting when he got to practice, but it wasn't the strange silence that seemed to dominate the field. All the regulars were practicing on their own – far away from anyone else. None of them seemed willing to get too close to another.

' _Oh fuck me – they found out'_ Was his first thought. His second, _'I'm going to kill Ayame.'_

Sadly, he didn't get much time to contemplate her murder and how to hide the body because the second he stepped onto the field, he was nearly tackled by his loudest friend screaming who knows what in his ear.

Struggling to get free, he said, "Eijun-kun…Eijun-kun! P-Please let go!" He wasn't fond of the sudden attention the pitcher had brought upon him. Finally getting free and calming his friend at least a bit, he asked, "What's going on? What's wrong Eijun-kun?"

Blinking owlishly, the loud first year finally quieted down completely and asked, "You…You haven't seen them?"

"Seen what? Eijun-kun, are you alright?"

" _Someone_ ," Miyuki said as he came up to them, "Has been spreading drawing of the baseball team around school."

' _Shit_.' "So?"

" _SO_ ," Jun roared, stomping towards them, "Now the _entire school_ has drawings of us having sex with each other!" The rest of the team winched.

Haruichi turned pale before his face flushed completely red. "W-W-W-Wa-" Before he could finish his brother put a hand on his head, cutting him off.

"It's alright, so far we haven't hear of or seen any with you. _And we_ _ **won't**_ _._ " The last part was more of a mutter to himself, but Haruichi still shivered slightly at the tone. He ignored some of the other regulars mutterings of 'lucky bastard' behind him.

He was confused as to why his brother seemed to angry at Eijun, Miyuki, and Jun, but got his answer when the elder Kominato said, "I thought we agreed we _weren't_ going to tell him?"

"B-B-But Harucchi's part of the team!" Eijun wailed.

"He's not a child anymore Ryou-san," Miyuki commented, "I think he can handle it."

Kuramochi dropped the latest comic in front of the younger pink haired male – the page open to a graphic drawing of a naked Miyuki spread out of the bed, Eijun's tongue out and dragging across the catchers' right nipple, while Chris's mouth was clamped around the younger catcher's erection.

Haruichi didn't know what to do. He had to act surprised or _something_ , otherwise it would be a tipoff that he'd known about it before hand. He stared blankly at the page, wondering if he should just pretend to faint and have that be that. It's not like they would question it – he got embarrassed from much less regularly.

Thankfully, he was saved from having to think too hard about his reaction when Miyuki muttered, "I think you just fried his brain."

"Harucchi," Eijun said, waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't move. Maybe if he stayed like this and thought up all the different ways to murder Ayame, they'd eventually leave him alone. It was a little sad that they thought this would 'fry his brain' as Miyuki has put it. Honestly, he had seen and drawn much worse before.

Staring at the picture, he tried to figure out if there was any way it could be linked back to him. He ignored the muttering from above him, wanting to make sure that in _no way_ could they figure out he was the one who'd done this.

He wasn't in an art class and didn't share his drawings very often, so they shouldn't know his art style. He'd been very careful to make the handwriting legible, and it was much neater than his normal handwriting, so that shouldn't be a problem.

The main thing that could get him caught was the fact that whoever drew it had to _know_ the bodies of those in the comics – meaning they'd had to have seen them naked on more than one occasion. Where else could that happen then the baseball dorm's huge bathroom? All the players tended to bathe together, so it wouldn't be strange for them to have seen the others naked a time or two.

Which meant that whoever was drawing them was either part of the team or was able to somehow spy on those bathing. Haruichi cursed the fact that he didn't bother changing names of faces in the comics – then it wouldn't be this big of a deal. He'd just never thought about it, because at the beginning nobody was meant to have seen them – and when they did, he had no reason really to change suddenly.

Alright, so maybe he _had_ had a reason, but he'd never dreamed that his teammates would find out!

He was jerked out of his thoughts when cold water was suddenly dumped onto his head, curtesy of his older brother. "Are you back with us?" The older Kominato asked.

Blinking in confusion, he found the comic had been put away, and most the others had returned to practice – still keeping as far away from the others as possible. Only his older brother and Eijun remained, the latter looking worriedly at his friend.

"Are you alright Harucchi?"

The shorter male nodded slightly. "J-Just a little shocked." He refused to pout when his older brother snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, a _little shocked_." He was hauled to his feet and shoved in the direction of the dorms. "Go on, coach excused you from practice."

"Wa-Why?"

"Because I told him you weren't feeling well – now go." Haruichi could have cared less about the reason, he was just happy to have been excused from practice. He started making his way towards his room, stumbling slightly because his legs had started to go numb from the position he'd been in.

Once he was back in his room, he pulled out his phone and jabbed in Ayame's number. The second she picked up he growled, "No more comics."

There was a second or two of sputtering before the female demanded, " _Why_?!"

" _Because_ , the team found them."

Haruichi heard a few bangs and curses on the other end before she ground out, "I'm coming over." He was left listening to the dial tone and rolled his eyes. Collapsing into his desk chair, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began drawing his own execution at the hands of angry baseball players.

Ayame arrived nearly thirty minutes later, as she lived off campus and had just arrived home sans five minutes before Haruichi had called. When she did, she peered over her friend's shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the image.

"What is that?"

"You're death by the hands of angry baseball players."

"And why am _I_ the one being killed?"

"Because I already finished my death scene, and if I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"Neither of us will die by the hands of your teammates. Besides, they didn't figure out _you_ were the one who drew them, right?" Haruichi shook his head. "Then what's the problem? It's not like anyone will tell them where they got the comics from."

"There's always a chance though."

"You worry too much, has anyone ever told you that?"

"You don't worry enough. Look, we'll be lucky if they don't take these to the principal – who _will_ expel us if we're found out."

"What are the chances of that _actually_ happening?"

"Very high if we keep doing this."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because it's only a matter of time. If they really think about it, it's _obviously_ someone from the baseball team – unless an outsider managed to spy on the bath, which is highly unlikely – and sooner or later they'll narrow it down to me."

"Like that'll happen. If it makes you feel better, then I'll start a rumor about this. Everyone will know that the baseball team has found the comics, and the artist is thinking about stopping. Trust me, everyone will be _extra_ careful with the ones they get from now on."

Haruichi frowned. "Fine, but if they get their hands on _one more copy_ , I'm done. I actually _like_ playing baseball with them…when they're not doing their best to avoid everyone else."

"Alright, alright. And I'll spread the word so everyone knows not to let another comic fall into the hands of the baseball players." Snatching up the drawing of her dying by the hands of baseball players, she shook her head. "So morbid."

"I was in a morbid sort of mood."

"Whatever. Go finish the next comic if you have so much free time."

"Bossy, bossy, bossy."

* * *

 **Welp, the team found the comics. Let me know if you all want more to this or not, otherwise I'll just leave it like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Haruichi had to admit, it was a little fun messing with his teammates like this. They'd somehow managed to get their hands on a copy of each of the comics he'd done – though between his brother, Miyuki, Tetsu's stare, and Jun's scary face, he wasn't all too surprised.

Honestly, their reactions were the best part to it. His brother used it as teasing material – after he'd confiscated the one with him in it, which had been the weirdest for Haruichi to draw, but was a better option than drawing himself – but the younger Kominato knew his sibling well enough to know Ryousuke was only teasing to hide his own embarrassment.

Miyuki was disgruntled at him being the uke in a _threesome_ , but used the others that had him as the dominate one – mainly with Eijun, but there was one or two with Furuya – to tease the first year pitchers.

Furuya's cheeks were tinged red, but he refused to say anything on the subject or even look at the comics. Eijun was very vocal about how displeased he was, and about how he'd _never_ do anything so _inappropriate_ with _Miyuki_ _Kazuya_ of all people. Haruichi almost laughed when the first year practically threw himself at Chris's feet, blubbering about how he'd never disrespect his senior in that way.

Tetsu seemed a little _too_ interested in some of them. Jun was, unfortunately, asked repeatedly by his captain why he'd never said anything about his feelings. The center fielder looked ready to pass out before – very loudly – denying everything.

Tanba nearly tore the copy of him in half before resorting to slumping in a chair and holding his head in his hands, his face red, while muttering why this had to happen to him. Kuramochi was half dead in a corner, both from the horror of seeing him with his fielding partner and from the hard kick he'd gotten when he'd tried to take the copy from said male.

The best part though, was how the second they realized he was around the comics were hastily put away and everyone switched topics. He wondered why they thought he was so innocent. So he blushed when people complemented him – he wasn't used to it. Other than that he hadn't done anything pointing to him being unaware of everything sexual. Miyuki had said it earlier – he wasn't a child anymore.

Not that he was really complaining, since it helped cement in their minds that he had nothing to do with the comics. The only bad thing about them finding the comics, much to Haruichi's frustration, was that now the sexual tension was even _worse_. They were single – most of them at least – teenage males, with hormones raging.

Of course, being that they wouldn't get near each other now, they had all refused to bathe together. Unfortunately for Haruichi, because he was the only one not depicted in the comics and they believed him too _innocent_ to have indecent thoughts, this meant he was the only _safe_ team member to bathe with.

Thankfully, it was his brother who tended to make the others back off – more because he was afraid they'd try something with Haruichi than the actual care of bathing with another person.

It was during one of their baths that he finally decided to try and fix the situation before it became worse. "Aniki, are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? You seem…upset?" More like lovesick. "Did something happen?"

"If fine Haruichi. Are you almost done?"

Crossing his arms, the younger huffed. "Don't try to change the subject." He winched from the hard poke to his forehead, rubbing the sore spot.

"Nothing's wrong. Finish your bath."

"But you and Kuramochi-senpai," He inwardly grinned at the slight tense of his brother's shoulders, "Seem like you're fighting. So does everyone else. Did something bad happen?"

The older pink haired teen was quiet for a while, and for a moment, Haruichi wondered if he'd pried too hard too fast. Finally, Ryousuke shook his head. "Nobody's fighting. We're all just a little…confused at the moment."

"About what?" He was probably enjoying this too much, but it wasn't often he got to turn the tables and make his brother uncomfortable.

"Remember that drawing you saw at practice?"

Haruichi nodded slightly and wilted a little. There went his fun. "Oh." He finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and asked, "Why are you confused about it?"

He could have sworn his brother deflated a little. "Haruichi…"

"But if it's not true, then why are you confused?" Ryousuke paused at that. "Just 'cause someone draws something doesn't mean it's true, right?"

"Yes, but it made everyone uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Because the drawings suggested things that made them uncomfortable."

"But if it's not true, and nobody thought about it before, why are they so uncomfortable with it now? Can't you just forget about it?"

"It doesn't work like that Haruichi."

"Why not?" He frowned and rubbed his head after Ryousuke hit him. "What was that for?"

"For being annoying. Come on, we've been in here long enough." Haruichi inwardly sighed and followed his brother out of the bath. He'd been _so close_. He did hope his words had some effect though, because as much as he loved his brother, he was tired of the third year using him as a reason to avoid Kuramochi.

Knowing it would do no good to seek out Ryousuke again for a while, Haruichi decided to switch tactics and go for the second year. Even getting just _one_ couple together would probably help the whole situation. He hoped.

Putting away his bathroom supplies, he went in search of the short stop, finding him staring at the comic of his and his fielding partner on a bench near the vending machines. His face was red and he had his head in his hands. _'Maybe I won't have to say anything after all.'_ The first year mused.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled out a few coins and headed for the vending machine to get a drink. He didn't even get a chance to say anything, before the second year called him over. Pulling out his drink, he went and sat next to his senior.

Seeing the comic up close, he turned his head away – that was one he'd rather forgot he'd even made – with an inward shudder. He did _not_ care to think about his older brother's sex life. Seeing this, Kuramochi scrambled to hide the comic and wound up shoving it under his shirt. "S-Sorry."

Shaking his head, he said, "I-It's alright. Did you want to talk to me?" He raised an eyebrow when the second year scratched the side of his face and laughed shakily. "Is something wrong?"

"Has…Has Ryou-san been avoiding me?" Thank god he didn't try for the small talk first. Haruichi might have smacked him.

"Yeah, but lately everyone's been avoiding everyone else. I thought you all had a fight, but aniki said you were all just confused." He huffed again, "He wouldn't tell me why though." Turning to his senior, he tilted his head a little. "How come everyone's so confused? Just 'cause someone drew it doesn't make it true, right?"

Frowning, Kuramochi shook his head. "Yeah, but maybe some of us _wanted_ it to be." The last part was said in a whisper, and Haruichi probably wasn't supposed to hear it. He was a little surprised though. _'Kuramochi-senpai has more balls than aniki does. Go figure.'_

"What was that?"

Flushing red – probably not having meant to say that out loud – the short stop shook his head. "N-Nothing!"

Inwardly heaving a heavy sigh, he looked towards the ground and asked quietly, "Senpai. Do…do you like aniki?"

"Wa-Of course I do! He's my partner! He can be a little mean at times, but that's just…that's just Ryou-san."

Blushing lightly because damnit he didn't want to know about his older brothers' sex life, he asked, "I m-mean like…like in that d-drawing." His whole face was red by now, he just knew it. God, this was beyond awkward.

He was expecting a loud refusal and to be given some excuse before the second year ran off, but Kuramochi kept surprising him. The short stop's face was red, and he refused to look at the first year, but he didn't leave or say anything. Instead, he wound up burying his face between his knees and saying, "I-I don't know."

Kicking the dust a little, Haruichi slumped his shoulders a little. Well, it was better than nothing. "Aniki…seems upset. He keeps telling me he's fine though. Senpai, is the team going to be like this forever?"

He wasn't expecting the hand on his head, and frowned when the second year ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, everything will go back to normal at some point. And if Ryou-san says he's fine, just leave it. He's more stubborn than a mule when it comes to getting him to talk about something he doesn't want to."

Smiling a little and fixing his hair, Haruichi stood up and nodded. "Thank you Kuramochi-senpai." Turning, he decided he should head off to bed. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

* * *

 **This is getting further away from the crack fic I wanted to write and more just another AU story from me. Oh well. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Things were worse than he thought. Their first game of the season was – to put it mildly – a disaster. Everyone tried to refrain from getting too close, which normally wouldn't have been a problem, but Eijun and the other pitchers couldn't even _look_ at Miyuki for the signs, seeing as how with the way he was crouched down they'd be staring at his crotch.

Because of that, their pitches were all over the place as they were unable to concentrate. Tetsu kept sneaking glances back at Jun, who was about ready to turn and face the back wall instead of being subject to said glances.

Ryousuke was distracted by his own thoughts while keeping a set distance from his partner – who was more focused on the pink haired fielder than the game. All in all, it was an easy win for their opponent, and an embarrassment for Seidou.

Kataoka was furious by their play, and drilled them until they couldn't move afterwards before telling them to fix whatever problem they had by the next game or they'd all be pulled from the regulars. Haruichi wondered if things would ever get better.

It was the first time in a while that everyone bathed together, seeing as how they were all too tired to protest or made a huge fuss – though they were all awake enough to keep their towels around their waist.

It was silent between them, the only sounds were of splashes of water or squelches of soap being lathered into hair. The silence continued into dinner. It was only when they were all finished and about to leave that Kuramochi finally tapped his fielding partner on the shoulder.

"Ryou-san, I'm sick of this. I don't want to get dropped from the regulars over something like this, and I sure as hell don't want to have another game like we just played." Everyone collectively winched at the reminder. "So, can we talk?"

"This isn't really-"

"Wait! Before you say anything, just hear me out! If I don't say this now, I never will!" Taking a deep breath, he plowed ahead, his sentences slowly speeding up as he talked. "Look, I know that drawing was weird, and uncomfortable to think about and everything, but can't we just forget about it while we're on the field?" Haruichi looked away from the accusing glare his brother sent him.

"Youichi…"

"I'm not finished yet! I didn't know what to think when I saw the drawing, and honestly I'm still not sure. But if it's going to affect how we play this much I'd rather burn it and pretend it never happened."

"What are you saying?"

"Damn it! I'm saying that I want us to be partners again! I'm saying I don't want some shitty drawing someone made," Haruichi was slightly offended by that, "to come between us like this! I'm saying – fuck – I'm saying I think I might like you and I want you to stop avoiding me!"

The dining room was silent and Kuramochi paled when he realized exactly what he'd said. "R-Ryou-sa-"He was cut off by a hard chop to his head, harder than he'd ever gotten before. He opened his mouth to apologize or take it back when he was met with a sight that left his speechless.

The older Kominato's face was completely red, biting his bottom lip with his arms wrapped around his waist. The first thought that popped into the short stops mind was _'Cute'_. Haruichi grinned slightly and pulled out his phone. A rare sight indeed. Now he'd finally have a little bit of leverage against his brother for once – and a bargaining chip for Kuramochi if he needed something.

Kuramochi fidgeted a little, feeling all eyes on him. "R-Ryou-san?" The third year spun around, so his back was facing the second year. The short stop was a little hurt, until he noticed how red the back of his partners' neck was.

"This couldn't have _waited_ until _later_?" The short stop was confused, and only just seemed to realize that confessing his feelings to his partner in the dining room in front of all the other players wasn't his best move.

"I-I, uh, n-no?" Ryousuke spun around and smacked the younger teen again before hurrying out of the dining room. "W-Wait! Ryou-san!" Kuramochi didn't waste time in rushing after the third year. Catching him near the bathroom, he grabbed his shoulder and spun the shorter male around. Not bothering to wait – and _needing_ to know the answer, he slammed their mouths together in a sloppy, rough kiss.

Ryousuke was shocked and reflexively pushed the short stop away, but only long enough to nearly slam him into the wall and bring their lips back together. It was awkward, as they tried to fight each other for control, and was full of scraping teeth and bumping noses until air was required and they separated.

Panting a little, they stared at each other before Ryousuke quickly stalked off to his room, his right hand covering the lower half of his face and his blush spreading across his whole body. Kuramochi simply watched him go, a little dazed still about what had just happened. This meant his partner liked him back…right?

Smiling so wide it hurt, he stumbled his way back to his room, his knees still weak from the experience. He needed to have another look at that comic – awkwardness aside, there were some good ideas in it. He wondered where he could get a pair of handcuffs. Ryousuke, on the other hand, locked his door and sank to the ground, his legs giving out. Covering his face with his hands, he let himself smile.

* * *

 **Shortest chapter, but hey - RyouKura is now a thing! Yay! Let me know what you thought.**

 **Also, I'm not a fan of where I'm taking this, but I'll put up what I have for now. I may rewrite it later if I choose, but we'll see. If nothing else, I'll try to finish this story. Key word there _try_.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame went wide eyed at the last picture in the comic, looked up at Haruichi before back down to the picture and back again. "… _Seriously_?"

Haruichi nodded with a grin. "About time too." The female squealed and hugged the picture to her chest.

"I can't believe it! That's so awesome!" The comic was focused on Tetsu and Jun, since Haruichi was the most annoyed with them and how obvious they were being – seeing as how their captain was having trouble looking anywhere but at the center fielder – but he'd added a picture at the end of Ryousuke and Kuramochi.

The two were standing side by side, fists bumped together and smiling softly at each other. At the expense of being a little clichéd, Haruichi had drawn a large heart around them, with a banner at the bottom that read, "Together at last" in swooping English letters, the Japanese underneath it. At the very bottom in red was a special note reading "No more comics will be made of these two now that they are officially together".

It would probably be a little mean, since they'd never really _announced_ that they were a couple, but he was happy for them. And this way he wouldn't have to keep drawing them because now they weren't contributing to the tension within the team. Besides, they should be happy to know that they won't be drawn anymore. And _hopefully_ it'll be an incentive for the rest of the team to suck it up and _finally_ get laid.

"You _do_ realize that by announcing this is the comic it'll both let the entire school know about them _and_ it'll probably cement the fact that it's someone on the baseball team who's drawing them, right?"

Haruichi sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's been almost two months since they found out, and they're no closer to connecting it now than before, so I think it's alright. Besides, they're still too busy trying to hide the fact they actually _like_ the comics – if only the _idea_ of them. I've seen multiple regulars reading them when they thought nobody was around to notice – and not just the ones about them."

"And is the team getting any more comfortable being around each other?"

"No, but at least they're dealing with it when we have a game now. Miyuki-senpai and Tetsu-senpai are the only two who seem to be doing a little better with it – and in Miyuki-senpai's case that's because he's using the comics to tease the others with. Tetsu-senpai just keeps staring at Jun-senpai. He _is_ trying to talk to him now, but Jun-senpai keeps running off."

"So is that why in this comic Isashiki-senpai is tied down?"

"Yes."

"And he's gaged why?"

"He yells too much."

"And Tetsuya-senpai has a whip because…"

"His avoidance of Tetsu-senpai makes me want to hit him. It was a whip or a bat, and I _really_ didn't want to think about all the ways a bat could be used during sex."

Ayame laughed. "You could _ruin_ our baseball team – or another – if you did that!"

"Hence why I'm not going to. And unlike others, I tend to use _wooden_ bats."

"Yeah, if someone used one of those it'd prob-"

"Stop. No. I _don't_ want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have practice to get to, and I'd rather not be late and have to run laps the whole time." Stuffing his things into his bag, he made his way out of the library and dashed towards his room once he was outside the building. He was lucky it wasn't too far, and shed his clothes the moment he was inside, struggling into his practice clothes.

Making his way to practice, he sighed in relief that he wasn't late. Heading over near the dugout, he began stretching. He watched the others as he continued, noting that while there was still space between them all – more than normal – they were still getting closer than they had been and were talking to each other again. The only exceptions were Kuramochi and his brother.

Ever since he'd confessed, the short stop seemed to be on a mission to get Ryousuke to blush, and Haruichi was amused by how easily he managed it. Of course, the second year was also hit much more often, but it was a small price to pay.

Just as he was finishing his stretches, he heard yelling coming towards the field. One voice was unmistakably Eijun's, but the other was a female. A _familiar_ female voice.

 _'Please don't let that me Ayame. Please don't let that be Ayame. Please don't let that be Ayame.'_ The first year came into sight, dragging Ayame behind him who was struggling in his grasp and yelling at him to let her go. _'God damn it.'_

"Oi!" Miyuki yelled, pausing his warmups, "Don't tell me you resorted to kidnapping because of those drawings!"

Eijun growled and held up a _very familiar_ notebook. One that looked _exactly_ like the one he'd given to Ayame not even twenty minutes ago. One that had the _latest comic_ inside.

 _'Fuck everything.'_

"She's the one!" Eijun yelled, waving the book around. "She's the one who drew those…those… _things_ about us!"

 _'…Thank god he's an idiot.'_

The rest of the team narrowed their eyes and headed over, staring down at the uncomfortable female before them. Eijun practically shoved the notebook into Miyuki's chest. Flipping it open, the catcher didn't know whether to laugh, take notes, or bleach his eyes. Instead, he passed it over to Jun who nearly passed out from shock.

"So _you're_ the one who's been making these," Ryousuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Haruichi glared at his friend, promising murder if she ratted him out. She seemed to understand without having to look over and tried to look defiant. "If I am?"

"You'd better stop," Jun growled, snapping out of his daze. He waved the notebook in the girls face. "This isn't right!"

"Why not?" Ayame demanded. "It's not an invasion of privacy, since none of it is true! It's not hurting you in any way! Nobody's treating you any differently, right?" Haruichi knew it was true, since everyone (minus other regulars who had been drawn fucking him or vice versa) still acted the same around Eijun and Satoru. "Besides, that's my property and you have no right to take it away from me!" She snatched the notebook back, shoving it up under his shirt and tucking it into the waistband of her skirt for good measure. "So what if I like to draw hot males having sex? Maybe if you all _fucked_ each other like you _obviously_ want to, then I wouldn't have to draw it out!"

She rounded on Eijun, causing the pitcher to flinch back from the suddenly scary female in front of him. "And you! How dare you suddenly drag me off somewhere! How _dare_ you _touch me_ without my _permission_!"

" _You_ shouldn't be drawing people without _their_ permission!" Jun intervened. " _Especially_ in situations like _that_!"

"Like I said _before_. What I draw is _fantasy_! It's not _my_ fault the other students enjoy it!"

Haruichi blinked. Yes, yes it was. It was all her fault. If not for her, nobody would have known they existed but him. She was the cause of all of it.

"I'm _so sorry_ if it hurt your _precious_ feelings, but I never _meant_ for it to spread to _everyone_! It was _meant_ for _my eyes only_."

 _'Fucking liar. It was meant for **my** eyes only. **You**_ _were never supposed to know about them. Or anyone else for that matter.'_

Huffing, Ayame turned sharply and stalked off, leaving behind a hoard of pissed off baseball players. Haruichi shook his head slightly – she had that effect on most people. It's why she didn't have many friends.

Walking over, he wondered how things would go now. Obviously they thought Ayame was behind it all, which meant if they saw her hanging around him, they might find the truth. Idly he wondered if he should just stop drawing the comics now and save himself the stress of potentially getting caught.

Miyuki frowned, crossing his arms. "If she was the one drawing them," He started, causing Haruichi's gut to twist painfully, "How the fuck did she get that kind of personal detail about us?"

"Maybe she has someone on the inside," Ryousuke suggested.

Was it getting harder to breath, or was it just Haruichi?

"So if we find this informant we can stop the comics," Jun said, cracking his knuckles.

 _'I'm going to die.'_

"But how to flush them out," Kuramochi asked, crackling.

 _'Painfully_.'

* * *

 **Ayame took the fall for him, but things are getting complicated~ Let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're an idiot."

"I didn't know he was there! He's such a baseball freak I figured he'd be at practice!"

"He was on _cleaning duty_ Ayame. Didn't you look at the fucking _schedule_?"

" _No_. Because _apparently_ I'm not as _smart_ as _you_ are, mister I-know-everything. Now what are we going to do?"

 _"We?_ I think you mean _you_. They don't have _any idea_ that I'm involved, and I want to _keep it_ that way. Therefore – no more comics. And this time I _mean_ it."

"Don't you _dare_ try and push all this off onto _me_ you fucking bastard. I can _easily_ prove _you_ were the one who drew them, not _me_. And don't give me that shit about 'no more comics' because I _know_ you aren't going to stop. Now stop being an ass and _think_."

"I'm _serious_ Ayame. If they see us hanging around each other, they'll start to label _me_ as the _'inside source_ ' they're trying to find right now."

"Look, I have to go now, but we _will_ be talking about this more tomorrow. It's your day off, right? Come to the library – usual spot. So far as I know we're the only ones who knows it exists." She hung up before Haruichi could reply, causing the pink haired male to frown. Slamming his phone onto his desk, he grabbed his bat and headed outside. He needed to hit something.

Stuffing his things into his bag, Haruichi debated for all of two seconds whether he should skip the library and just head back to his room. He decided against it, knowing Ayame would just find him there – and in the process bring even _more_ attention to him.

Nodding to the librarian, he quietly made his way back to the small space he typically enjoyed occupying. Pulling out his homework, he figured he should be at least a _little_ productive while waiting for this friend to arrive. Slipping his iPod out as well, he squashed his earbuds in, letting the music play as he worked.

The problems weren't very difficult, and Haruichi was able to finish them in a good amount of time. He was slightly surprised to find that Ayame hadn't interrupted him as he worked, but nearly fell back out of his chair when he looked up and found the girl scant inches from his face.

Holding his hands over his frantic heart, he yanked his headphones out. "W-When did you get here?"

Laughing to herself, the female leaned back and crossed her hands behind her head. "I've been here for a while, but you were so concentrated on your work you didn't notice. Such a _good_ student." Haruichi swatted her hand away as she reached forward to ruffle his hair.

"I already told you – I'm not doing it anymore."

Ayame rolled her eyes. " _Right_. Now come on, help think of a way to keep the team off my back."

"Why should I? You brought it on yourself."

"Like I _said_ , if you don't help me, I'll let the team know _exactly_ what your role in all this was."

"I didn't even _want_ to be part of this," Haruichi nearly growled. "You just took it and ran – I didn't even know what you were doing until I saw the copies going around." He'd nearly fainted from the shock of seeing his comics spread around the school the first time. After he'd forced the money from Ayame – after having her confess she'd been behind it – he'd wanted to stop drawing them.

 _'I've said I'd stop drawing them for a long time now, and yet here we are.'_

"And yet you never stopped before."

"That's because you never _let_ me."

"And now your brother has a boyfriend because of it. See, they're _helping_ your team. Aren't you happy for your brother?"

"Of course I am – but _that's not the point_. This stops Ayame. _Today_."

"But you're still here. And I'll have you know everyone really enjoyed today's newest addition. Face it, this school can't get enough. And if it's not you, _someone else_ will be more than _willing_ to continue. And this time I can't guarantee you'll be free from it – friends or no."

Before Haruichi could say anything, he froze at the sound of a throat clearing behind him. Gulping, he turned with wide eyes and smiled shakily at his older brother – and a few of the _quieter_ regulars standing outside the small space as there's wasn't too much room left.

"A-Aniki." Welp, he was dead. His secret was out and his brother was going to kill him. He tensed when the older teen came closer, only to blink in surprise when he simply stood between him and Ayame. "Aniki?"

"You were _forcing_ my little brother to be your _informant_?" Both Haruichi and Ayame were surprised. "Haruichi, grab your things and go back to your room."

"Bu-"

" _Now_." Unused to being on the receiving end of the frosty tone, Haruichi shut up and hurriedly packed up his belongings, glancing back at his friend who was staring at him with a mixture of anger and hurt for abandoning her. Guilt gnawed his stomach as he turned and left.

Slowly making his way towards his room, he wondered what he could do. Sure, Ayame pissed him off at times, but he shouldn't have left her to the wrath of the regulars. But he couldn't exactly go back now. And while she was annoying and bossy, she was still his friend.

Setting his things down at his desk, he drummed his fingers across the wooden surface. Letting everyone know _he_ was the actual artist was out of the question. He could live with being known as the informant though. And from what his brother had said, they believed he wasn't a _willing_ informant, who knew what she was doing with the information.

That would probably save his ass, but not Ayame's. So what could he do with what the regulars _thought_ they knew to get her out of hot water without revealing the _truth_? Letting his head fall onto the desk with a soft _thump_ , he groaned in annoyance. _'If we get through this, I'm going to kill you_ '.

* * *

 **Things are really getting complicated for them now. What's Haruichi going to do to save Ayame? _Can_ he do it? Find out next time on - _The Comic_. (I secretly always wanted to do that). Anyway, let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The fuck do _you_ want?"

"Can you handle a little more heat from the baseball team?"

"What, you going to do something _else_ to make them hate me? Forget it you bastard – I was already lucky they didn't skin me alive after you fucking _left_ me."

" _Listen_ damn it! I can make things better, but you'll have to be ready for them to get _worse_ first."

There was a pause before – "How _much_ worse?"

"A _lot_. If you thought my brother wanted to kill you before – he'll be ready to rip you to shreds and send you to hell now."

"Fuck. What did you _do_?"

"Nothing yet. I have to know – can you take any more heat from them? My plan won't work unless you can."

"So long as they don't _touch_ me, then yeah. I'll be battered and bruised on the inside, but I'll live. Why?"

"Do you think you can convince them you _aren't_ the one who actually drew them?"

"Didn't we _just_ go through the whole _let them know the truth and die_ thing before? That's what _started_ this – if you forgot."

"Yes, but you're not going to tell them the truth. You're just going to tell them you're _not_ the original artist."

"That doesn't many any sense. Tell me what's going on damn it!"

"I'm getting to it! Just answer the fucking question."

He could almost _feel_ her rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I can lie to them. _Again._ Not exactly _hard_."

"You'll have to come up with a convincing reason as to _why_ you pretended to be the artist."

"I _get it_ , Haru. A _good_ lie. Can we _move on_ now _please_?"

"Fine. I need you to trust me on this, alright?"

"Trust you on _what?_ What are you going to _do_?"

"Why do you like Shinomiya-senpai?"

"W-What? _Don't change the subject!_ "

"I'm _getting_ to the plan, no just _tell me_."

" _Why_ do you _need_ to _know_?"

"Do you want me to fix things or not?"

Ayame grunted. " _Fine_. She's…like me I guess, only different. We're both outspoken and confident, but I just tend to piss people off while they _flock_ to her. She isn't above using other people's secrets to her advantage, but I've never seen her spill the beans to _hurt_ anyone, just to embarrass or tease them. She's top of her class, pretty, and good at everything. Everyone likes her."

Haruichi grinned. "Wrong answer."

"W-How the hell is it a _wrong_ answer?!"

"Simple. Shinomiya-senpai isn't good at _everything_. I know for a fact that she _sucks_ at drawing. She just makes it _seem_ like she's good at everything by only doing the things she's good at – or paying someone else off to do it for her."

"So _what_?"

"So…I think we just found the _real_ artist behind the comics."

He'd stumped her. "What?"

"She wants everyone to think she's good at drawing, right?"

"…I guess?'

"And you said it yourself – the whole school _loves_ her. So even if the team found out _she_ was the one drawing them, then they couldn't exactly _do_ anything to her."

"B-But she-"

"Would be known as a good artist, and have yet _another_ reason for the school to love her. Besides, she doesn't even have to know. We just have to _hint_ that she's the artist. And if we feel we need an extra measure, we can ask her to pretend because the _actual_ artist doesn't want to be known. That way she'll be on _our_ side without _actually_ knowing anything. Then it'll just be her against the baseball team – which we both know how that would end."

"I think you might be scarier than your brother."

"Didn't you _know_?" He mocked lightly. "I'm the _evil_ sibling."

"Yes. Yes you are. Now _tell me_ what this _fucking plan_ is so I know what I'll be up against here!" Haruichi laughed and told her. "I'm going to die. You've fucking killed me Haru." There was a heavy sigh. "I'll see what I can do." Haruichi was about to hang up when she said, "And Haru? Thanks. I'm still going to get you for this when it's over, but thanks."

She didn't give him a chance to respond. Shaking his head, he looked back down at the newest comic and cringed. He hadn't wanted to resort to this, but nothing else would have worked. He just prayed this wasn't for nothing.

* * *

 **So I lied. _This_ is the shortest chapter. It's more like...half a chapter. The next will (hopefully) be longer though! Let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

Haruichi wasn't sure what he was expecting, but getting stuffed into a bag and carted off to who knows where was not the way he'd imagined he'd leave class. He knew he was being carried over someone's shoulder, as it kept digging into his gut, but he didn't know _who's_ or even _why_.

Kicking was useless, as two arms were wrapped tightly around his legs, so he resorted to attempting to hit the persons' back, though his movements were limited. It didn't do much good, as whoever was carrying him refused to let him go.

He only stopped struggling when he was finally set down, but frowned when the bag wasn't taken off. He couldn't even see a light source from the opening. Putting his hands on the sides, he started feeling the edges, hoping he could find whatever was keeping it closed.

"Where am I?" He asked, slightly louder than normal to be heard through the slightly thick material. There was nothing above his head, and nothing off to his sides. He kicked his feet a little, but was startled when he started falling.

Arms caught him and righted him in what he assumed was a chair. "Hold still."

Haruichi knew that voice. "..Aniki. Why am I in a bag?"

"It's for your own good. Now be quiet and stay still."

"…Will you let me out of the bag?"

"No."

He heard other voices, but they were muffled and he couldn't tell who they were. "Can I know what's going on?"

"It's-"Ryousuke's voice was cut off and Haruichi let out a strangled yell when he was tackled from the chair, flailing uselessly as he fell from the chair. He didn't even have to hear the voice to know who it was.

"E-Eijun-kun!" God it was so much scarier when he couldn't see or hear him coming.

"Harucchi! Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'd never do anything to you Harucchi! I-"The heavy weight that had been laying on his was suddenly gone, and by the choked yell, Haruichi could only assume that he'd been yanked back by someone.

"Are you alright?" Ryousuke asked, setting him back onto the chair.

"Can I please be let out of the bag now?"

"No. Not until we're done."

"Done with _what_? And _why_ does it require me to be in a _bag_?" He huffed when he didn't get an answer, but couldn't really do much.

He strained to hear what the others in the room were talking about, but they were too muffled. The only thing he could make out was a door opening and then shutting again, and some angry noises, but no actual words.

He jumped when hands slammed onto something hard nearby, and a low growling sound that he _thought_ was his brother speaking, but he couldn't be sure. He had a vague idea of what was happening, and that was only cemented when he heard Ayame's voice yell, "You're all fucking _insane_! Who in their right minds _kidnaps_ someone from their _classroom_?"

 _'Apparently the baseball team does.'_

There was more muffled talking before he heard his friend's hesitant voice call out, "Is…Is there someone _inside_ that?"

"Hi Ayame."

" _Haru?_ Wa- _Why_ are you inside that?"

"I don't know. I was shoved inside after class and nobody will tell me why or let me out."

He was a little upset when the voices once again became soft enough for him to not understand though the fabric of _whatever_ he was inside of. Why was he even _there_ if nobody was going to tell him what was happening or _let him out of the fucking bag_?

Sighing heavily, he pulled out his phone and opened it, flinching at the brightness. Letting his eyes adjust, he moved it around until he found his bag – which thankfully hadn't been taken from him – and pulled it onto his lap, careful to not fall again.

Pulling out his iPod, he figured if nobody was going to talk to him, he had no reason to try and listen to them. He didn't really have any work to do, since he'd finished what homework they'd been assigned alright, and he did _not_ want to start drawing anything – it would ruin everything if they finally let him out only to see him drawing a new comic.

So he sat there, listening to his music. He texted his parents, telling them he was trapped inside a bag and it was all Ryousuke's fault before asking if they'd tell his older brother to let him go. He also texted his brother, telling him he to let him out, before doing the same to Ayame, Eijun, and the rest of the regulars.

When he didn't get a response from _anybody_ after a minute or two, he started spamming his friend with texts to free him and get him out of the bag. It didn't matter if he couldn't hear what was going on with his music or see because he was _still inside the bag_ , he could _feel_ the female's irritation at him.

He paused his spamming when he got a text from his mother. **_'Ryou-chan said it's not safe for him to let you out, so just hold on a little longer. Good luck!'_**

He couldn't believe it. His mother wouldn't help him. And what the hell did he mean _it's not safe_? Texting his brother his frustration, he crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't like being in a bag. It was dark and smelled weird.

He wasn't sure how long they left him there, but when he felt someone start to pick him up, his first reaction was to lash out. He felt the back of his hand connect with _something_ before he was falling. _Again_. He didn't fall long before the side of his head collided with something _hard_.

Start exploded behind his eyes, and he was still for a few moments before clutching his head in pain and curling into a ball. That fucking _hurt_. He was half sure he was bleeding, but he couldn't tell for sure. He ignored the hands pulling at the bag and tried to make the pain go away. He flinched at the light, it just making the pain worse for his head.

Squinting his eyes, he made out the form of his brother and lashed out with his foot, catching the third year in the gut. This was all his fault, so he should share some of the pain.

Hissing at the pain, he slowly sat up, pulling his hand away from where his head had been hit. Luckily there was no blood, but there would be a nice big bruise for a while. "You alright?" He frowned up at his friend who was offering her hand to help him up.

Taking it, he braced one hand on her arm as the world spun, the other going up to hold his head. "Yeah, just a bump." Finally able to right himself, he crossed his arms and frowned at his brother who was rubbing where Haruichi had kicked him. " _Why_ did you stuff me into a _bag_?"

Eijun looked sheepish and tapped the pink haired first year on the shoulder. "I did that Harucchi."

Haurichi felt his jaw drop. " _Why?!"_

Now the pitcher grew angry. "Because _she_ ," He jabbed his finger in the direction of Ayame who seemed done with the conversation, "Made one of those…those… _things_ about you! I didn't want anyone to hurt you!"

Honestly, Haruichi had nothing to say to that. At all. Ryousuke shook his head. "You shouldn't be so fast to blame your older brother."

The younger Kominato stared at him. "This is something you would normally do or be behind." His older brother just laughed.

Slinging an arm around Haruichi's shoulders and not so suitably pulling him away from Ayame, situating himself between them in the process, Ryousuke started guiding his little brother away. "Come on, I'm going to ask coach to let you move your things into my room."

"Wa-Aniki! I don't need to move into your room!" No, that was the _last_ thing he wanted. "I can take care of myself!"

He glared when his older brother simply patted his head and smiled. "Of course you can Haruichi," Oh how he _hated_ that tone, "But I don't want to take that chance. As your older brother, it's my duty to protect your innocence."

"Protect my… _you don't need to do that_!" He threw a glare back at Ayame who was laughing at his situation before pushing his older brother's arm off. "Aniki, I'll be _fine_." He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. He _really_ didn't want to stoop to this, but he _needed_ to put a stop to this. "You weren't there to, ' _protect my innocence_ ', as you put it, for two years. If I lasted that long without you, I'll be fine."

He felt bad when Ryousuke looked away at that statement, knowing it was a low blow. He really _couldn't_ have his brother hanging over his shoulder every day. Not only would he find out about who the _true_ author was, but Haruichi might be tempted to hit him. Repeatedly. He loved his big brother, but when Ryousuke decided he needed to be a good older sibling and started hanging around him all the time, it got a little overbearing for the first year.

 _'Besides, it's not like you can protect something that's already gone.'_ He flinched at the tight grip on his arm, swallowing at the look on his brother's face. " _What_ was that?"

"…What was what?" _'Fuck'_. He'd said that out loud, hadn't he?

Ryousuke pulled him closer, his voice lowering. "Don't play games with me Haruichi. I want a name."

"A name?" Oh shit, Ryousuke had the wrong idea. He could either give a false name, praying it wouldn't come back to bit him in the ass – _'fat chance of that'_ – or he could tell him the truth. Haruichi nearly snorted at that idea. His eyes darted around, trying to come up with a good excuse. What could he say to make his brother back off while _not_ killing him?

Before he could think of anything, Ayame blurted out, "He's the one who gave the idea for the comics to the author!"

Gaping at his so called friend, Haruichi saw a small smirk on her lips. The message was clear. This was _payback_.

 _'If I get through this, I'm going to kill you.'_

* * *

 **I couldn't resist. I had to stuff Haruichi into that bag. It was necessary. And Ayame finally got her payback for Haruichi putting her through all that with the regulars.**

 **I don't know what's happening with this story anymore. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Haruichi?" Gulping slightly, the first year slowly turned to look at his elder brother once more. "Is that true?"

"Uhh…" He flinched at the combined glares from the rest of the regulars in the room. "N-No?"

Eijun in particular looked crushed. "H-Harucchi… _why_?"

"Why?" He stared at his friend. " _Why_?" If they were going to kill him over this anyway, might as well go down swinging. "Do you have _any idea_ how hard it is to concentrate when there's _so much sexual tension_ between you all?"

He shoved off his brother's hands and pointed at the southpaw. " _You_ in particular." Eijun flinched and ducked his head. "Sometimes it's like you're _begging_ Chris-senpai or Miyuki-senpai to jump you. Eijun-kun, you _stare at their balls_ when they catch for you!" The first year turned red while the named second and third years turned towards the pitcher in surprise.

"Yuuki-senpai, you've been staring Isashiki-senpai down ever since I _got_ here. And Isashiki-senpai, no matter how loud you yell and deny it, _you stare at him just as much_. **_Especially_** when he's batting or concentrated! I swear, captains been trying to fuck you for over a _year_ now!" He ignored the wide eyes and dropped jaws. " _Yes_ , I know how to curse."

Moving onto Kawakami, he nearly threw his hands into the air. "Dear lord senpai, Miyauchi-senpai _literally grabbed your dick_. How much more do you _need_ before you realize he's been trying to get in your pants?"

" ** _You_**." He glared at Miyuki, who dumbly pointed to himself. "Why is it that _you're_ the one most people here want to fuck? You're a bastard with a shitty personality, yet _at least_ three people have been wanting to fuck you since I've been here. And _you_ have been staring at the pitchers' asses as much as possible."

He gripped his head in frustration. "Kuramochi-senpai's the only one here with enough balls to actually _confess_ that he wants to fuck aniki!" He turned and glared at his brother, who seemed to have frozen in shock. "Even _you_. Damnit! I expected more of you! For the love of all that's good, _you used me as an excuse to avoid him!_ Do you know how annoying that is? How the hell did _any_ of you get into this school when you're all so _stupid_?"

Huffing, he turned and marched out. He'd been wanting to yell at them about this for a _long_ time. He heard Ayame's giggle as she came up next to him. "How long have you been waiting for _that_?"

He glared at her. "I cannot _believe_ you ratted me out like that!" He paused and shook his head. "No, wait, I _can_ believe it. Honestly, I'm ashamed I didn't see it coming. I'm still going to have to kill you for that."

She flapped her hand dismissively. "I'll be waiting for my payment. You'd better make it longer, since now they won't _ever_ link you as the artist."

" _Longer_? After you _just_ signed my death certificate?"

"You should try out for the drama club. You're so melodramatic."

"Unlike _you_ , I actually have to _live_ with them. _And_ practice with them. If I'm lucky, they'll just stay away from me." He stopped walking and turned to his friend. "Did you do what I asked?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, we spent the time talking about sewing." She leveled him with a flat stare, the sarcasm nearly _dripping_ from her lips. " _Yes_ Haru, I got the message across loud and clear. They're a little miffed Shinomiya-senpai is behind it, and upset they can't actually _do_ anything about it. I'm planning on giving her a heads up about this though."

"That's fine. Probably for the best too. If she's caught off guard she could unintentionally ruin everything."

Ayame grinned. "So, how long have you been waiting to yell at everyone?"

Haruichi sighed. " _Months_." He started walking again, headed towards the library. "Need any help talking with Shinomiya-senpai? Wouldn't want you messing everything up because you got tongue tied while you talked to her." He dodged the fist coming towards him with a laugh.

Miyuki cleared his throat nervously. "That…was unexpected." Eijun seemed to have turned into a blushing statue, and nobody was willing to look at each other.

"R-Ryou-san?" Kuramochi was worried. His partner seemed…lost. The shortest third year opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. The short stop hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou-san."

"I…What happened to him?" The pink haired male looked up, and Kuramochi's heart twisted with the sadness he could see. "Did…did this happen because I…because I wasn't around to stop it?"

The second year wasn't sure what to do. "Even if you were there," He said slowly, "You couldn't have kept him from growing up."

"I'm his big brother. I was supposed to protect him from this."

"No," Kuramochi took Ryousuke's shoulders and stared at him seriously, "No Ryousuke. Older siblings protect younger ones from bullies. They protect them from getting hurt. They do their best to keep them on the right path. But no matter how great an older sibling is, they can't keep the younger one from growing up. And if you did, it would have hurt him more than helped him. Everybody needs to grow up at some point, if only so they can learn to protect themselves."

Ryousuke seemed to think over his partners' words before nodding slightly. "Thanks Youichi," He whispered.

The moment was broken when Furuya stared at the glasses wearing catcher and asked, "You stare at our butts?"

* * *

 **Yes, it's short, but I hope you liked it!**

 **Question: Does this seem like a good ending? I wasn't planning on really pairing anyone else up in this story, because I like leaving it open for readers interpretation as to who gets together in the end. I don't know what else I'd put in here, but let me know if you have any ideas. I'm _pretty sure_ that I covered everything, but maybe I missed something.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought!**

 **Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy Hanukkah (I sure hope I spelled that right), and Happy Kwanzaa (Is that happening? I should look it up, but I'm just naming any holiday I've heard around this time), and Happy Birthday if you were born today, and just Happy Days to everyone. Hope this story makes or has made you smile.**

 **And if I missed a holiday you celebrate, I apologize. Happy Whatever-You-Call-The-Holiday-You-Celebrate!**


End file.
